ATMs and the like, for example into which a customer pays in cash such as banknotes and coins, and that pay out cash to a customer according to the content of a transaction with the customer, are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
A proposal for such an ATM includes, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes along a conveyance path, a classification section that classifies the inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination.
In such an ATM, during a pay-in transaction, when banknotes are inserted into the banknote pay-in/pay-out port by a customer, the inserted banknotes are conveyed along the conveyance path by the conveyance section and classified by the classification section, and then banknotes classified as normal banknotes are stored in the temporary holding section, and banknotes classified as being unsuitable for transaction are placed back in the banknote pay-in/pay-out port and returned to the customer. The ATM then confirms the amount to be deposited by the customer, and then feeds out and conveys the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section such that the denominations thereof are classified once again by the classification section and the banknotes are stored in the respective banknote storage boxes according to their classified denominations.
Conveyance guides that guide banknotes are provided to the conveyance section and the like of the ATM. A flat face or a curved face running along a conveyance path configures a guide face formed in the conveyance guide. The guide face restricts the range of movement of the banknotes so as to cause the banknotes to progress along the conveyance path.
With some ATMs, the efficiency of an operation to replenish banknotes in a banknote storage box or an operation to collect banknotes from a banknote storage box, etc., is increased by attachment/detachment of the banknote storage box to/from a casing. In such ATMs, conveyance guides are provided to a conveyance section of the casing and inside the banknote storage box. When the banknote storage box is mounted to the casing, it is desirable that the two conveyance guides are precisely connected together so as to smoothly connect the respective guide faces to one another.
Further, some ATMs are provided with pawl portions at leading ends of the conveyance guides at both the side of the conveyance section of the casing and the side of the banknote storage box. Plural pawl bodies are discretely disposed in the pawl portions, along a width direction that runs orthogonal to a conveyance direction that is parallel to a guide face. In these ATMs, when a banknote storage box is mounted to the casing, respective pawl portions of complementary conveyance guides interlock each other so as to connect the guide faces together as smoothly as possible (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-242608 (FIG. 4)).